The New Guy
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: After being invited to this mysterious guy's concert by LSP, she suddenly feels her heart beat a little faster whenever he's near. Now, instead of being afraid of going to the Kingdom and seeing Gumball with his new girlfriend, she can visit this Vampire teens concerts every day without the worries of being heartbroken once more.
1. The Invitation

A/N: Here's a story, I don't know if ill complete it or not, it all depends on you guys. Tell me if you like this and if I should continue it. Hope you enjoy

The Invitation

I quickly grabbed my bunny ear hat and sword, I was a bit slower than usual thanks to some beast outside waking me up at 6 in the morning.

Cake yawned, "do you need help with this?"

I shook my head and placed the hat over my head, stuffing my long blond waves into it. "I can do it, whatever it is, is going to regret messing with us. I had a smile on my face, doing this stuff really made me really happy. I went over to the ladder that went downstairs, sliding down, I stretched once more and went over to the door. Yanking it open, annoyance suddenly overcame me. "LSP! What are you doing here?" I questioned whiled climbing down the ladder that reached the ground.

The little purple cloud-like moustache Prince looked up at me after whacking some bugs with a stick he must have found somewhere. "Sorry Fionna, my _ex-_girlfriend tried to get back with me and refused to take no for an answer," he explained.

I sighed and rested against my sword, "um alright? So why did you come here again? You can't keep waking us up LSP."

The Prince swatted his hand, "anyway, I came here to ask if you'd come to this concert thing with me. Turtle Prince is busy at the library so he couldn't come so the next best person I could think of was you."

i smiled, "I'm flattered LSP but going to another one of Gumballs concerts... well it's kinda painful..." I said recalling the last time I visited Gumball, he had a girl wrapped in his arms. Really broke my heart that day...

"Well it isn't Gumball this time!" He began excitedly interrupting my depressing thoughts. "There's this new guy that just showed up from the NightO'Sphere! If I were a girl, I'd totally tap that truthfully. He's that good-looking, but not as good-looking as I am," LSP explained smiling like a fangirl.

I laughed softly, "I'm sure LSP. I guess I can come, I have nothing better to do. Cake was planning to visit Lord Monochromicorn anyway."

He smiled happily before floating away, meet me at the stage at nine tonight okay? Dont be late!" He called before vanishing from my point of view.

I wonder why the concert is so late, usually the concerts are held during te day. Shrugging it off, I lifted my sword from the ground and climbed back into the house. Tossing my hat off again and setting my golden sword down, I crawled back into bed.

"Who was it?" Cake asked laziful as if she was about to fall back asleep at any moment.

"LSP, he asked me if I'd go to something with him tonight." I explained yawning.

Cake smiled, "like a date?"

I rolled over, my back facing her. "No, not a date. None of the Princes like me like that, thanks to your 'she pees herself all the time' comment you made that one night when Slime Prince wanted to marry me." I said blushing slightly. I heard Cake snickering over on her side of the room. I rolled my eyes before closing them, "I'm going back to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Cake giggled before a pillow hit her face, one thrown by myself. "Thanks for the extra pillow, "she mumbled against the fabric.

I rested my head once more and soon fell back into my slumber.

* * *

My eyes opened to see Cake in the bathroom using the blow dryer. I stood and a yawn escaped my throat, shuffling my feet over to the bathroom, I grabbed my baby blue toothbrush.

"Good Morning," Cake smiled as her fur was blown back thanks to the blowing device.

I grabbed the toothpaste and began brushing my teeth, "Good morning." I said without letting any foam escape from my mouth.

Cake turned the blow dryer off and combed through her messy hair, "well I'm going to go, are you sure you don't want to go with me? Gumball hasn't seen you in a while, he's been asking if you were alright."

I shook my head, right now, I didn't want to be anywhere near the Candy Kingdom. Today was a exception, because of LSP.

Cake nodded before leaving the bathroom, "well you know to call me if anything happens. See you later hun," she called as I heard a door close.

Spitting into the sink and rinsing my mouth out, I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was everywhere, my eyes were baggy and had a black to them, I kind of smelled. I felt like crap. Nothing a nice shower couldnt fix, so I undressed myself from my orange fuzzy one-piece and tossed it in the dirty basket. Turning the water to hot, I jumped into the steaming shower.

Rinsing my hair, I grabbed the strawberry scented shampoo. Poring some into my hand, I lathered my hair really good. I repeated the process with the conditioner and then washed my body. My quick 10 minute shower was over with and I twisted my hair tightly so the extra water came out. Stepping out, I grabbed a white thick towel and wrapped it in my hair, another for my body.

Rummaging through my clothes, I decided to change my wardrobe just for today. Nothing special though, just a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt. I didn't want to change my look up that much. Drying my body, I quickly changed and went down stairs.

B-MA was sizzling up some bacon pancakes in her 'KISS MY COOK' apron. It smelled fantastic.

Grabbing a plate, I munched down and smiled. "Your such a good cook B-MA, you should be proud.

The small robot smiled, "thank you Fionna, Wanna play video games when you are finished?"

I nodded and looked up at the clock, it read;10:55. Guess Id just have to waste the next 8 hours doing just that.

A/N: SO what did you think? I know, not much Marshall Lee but there will be next chapter, I promise.


	2. His Voice

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the chapter! Here's the next to enjoy! Thanks for reading. Also after watching Bad Little Boy (it was leaked :D) I guess B-MA is still B-MO so... that has changed. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Disclaimer: I do not own Middle by Jimmy Eat World, you should check them out, they're a good band if you ask me.

_His Voice_

I looked at the clock for the hundredth time, for some odd reason, I was a bit excited. I didn't know why though, I just felt it. LSP had called earlier saying to come an hour early so we could get good seats and to wear clothes that would fit a rock concert. When I told him I had nothing like that, he had gotten annoyed and huffed 'whatevs' or something like that.

7:30

That was good enough of a time to head out right? It usually takes half an hour to walk to where the concerts are held. I was kinda regretting not taking Cake's offer but staying at the Candy Kingdom for that long would have been boring and terrible.

Getting up, I grabbed my black jacket off of the coat rack. Putting it on I smiled at B-MO, "I'm leaving now. I'll see you later tonight."

The small robot returned the smile, "do you want some spaghetti when you come home?"

I nodded, that would be great. "Bye."

B-MO waved goodbye as I closed the door behind me.

It was chilly and the sun was setting. Gladfully, there was enough light to make my way. unfortunately, it was only a matter of time before the sun would vanish and the beautiful full moon would replace it. Pulling my jacket closer to my skin, I quickened my pace.

As I thought, a little more than 30 minutes later, I arrived to see an annoyed LSP. When was he not annoyed? When he noticed me, a smile came to his lips.

"Fionna! Over here!" He called waving a hand in the air. He was sitting in a chair and there was an empty one right next to him.

Walking over, I sat next to him and smiled, "sorry I was kinda late. What did I miss?" I looked around to see the stage already ready, a drum set, a microphone and a crimson red guitar were pretty much all on it though. Also the amps but those were against the stage so would that count? I shrugged to myself. There also were a lot of people here already so it was loud due to chatting amongst the candy people.

"Okay so don't turn around," LSP warned but before he could explain anymore, I turned and didn't like what I saw.

A chill ran down my spine and I went pale, there sat Gumball and his little girlfriend. He was playing with the lollipop girls hair and smiling. I turned back and glared at the stage, I don't think I can stay here for an hour waiting while hearing that lollipop giggle as Gumball sweet talked her.

"I warned you," LSP said shaking his head before receiving a death glare. "Look, we have 50 minutes left until this thing starts, just talk to me or something. Let's gossip! I head Ms. Pig lost a good ten pounds after eating Tree Trunks pies for a month straight! Maybe I should try that..."

I shook my head at LSP and his nonsense. He continued talking about stupid things but he was right, it did make time pass.

"What's taking so looong?" A groan came out behind me.

"Calm down Lolly, just a few minutes left." Gumball said smiling, trying to calm down his obnoxious girlfriend causing me to roll my eyes.

"But don't you know the singer guy? Cant you just tell him to perform now?" She asked with a stupid annoying tone that caused me want to place my fist to her face. I don't why but it really annoyed me.

LSP snickered when noticing my face, "you look like your constipated..." I punched him. "Glob Fionna! Dont mess with the merchandise! Your going to affect my chance to get a lumping girlfriend!" He groaned rubbing his cheek.

I laughed, "what?" I giggled, "merchandise? Does that mean you sell yourself off?"

The purple cloud went darker, "F-Fionna!"

The stage light flickered and all of our attention went that way, Peppermint Maid walked onto the stage with her little microphone. "Welcome to tonight's concert, I hope you all enjoy yourselves and lets all say hello to Marshall Lee and his Ghostly Drummer friend, Felix!" She sang excitedly.

I yawned while others cheered, I was tired. I usually went to bed around this time so what did you expect.

Everyone went silent before a guy and a ghost floated onto stage. Then they began screaming once again.

"Oh my glob Fionna! Wasnt I right? Look at him!" LSP yelled excitedly.

I looked at him, I felt a light heat on my cheeks. I shook my head, why was I feeling like this? I watched silently as he floated over to the guitar and picked it up. Then he floated over to the microphone. "What's up you guys?" The crowd screamed louder. "Well I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King and this is my friend Felix." He explained while pointing to the ghost behind the drum set.

LSP grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight, I looked at him and rolled my eyes. He was too much into this.

"Well, I wrote this song a little bit ago and well, I think you'll enjoy it." He said smirking before strumming his guitar. Then Felix the Ghost hit his drum sticks against the drum. _"Hey, don't write yourself off yet. It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on. Just try your best. Try everything you can. And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away."_

I felt my heartbeat quicken and I squeezed LSP's hand to his surprise. This guys voice... it was so soothing. Just listening to it, makes me want to smile again...

Felix hit the drums harder with a smirk, Marshall also had a smirk on his face. "_It just takes some time. __Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride. __Everything, everything will be just fine. __Everything, everything will be all right, all right. Hey, you know they're all the same. You know you're doing better on your own. So don't buy in. Live right now. Yeah, just be yourself. It doesn't matter if it's good enough. For someone else."_

I froze when I noticed his eyes make contact with mine, chills ran through my body and for the first time that night, I began screaming with everyone else in the crown. He smiled.

_"It just takes some time. Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride. Everything, everything will be just fine. Everything, everything will be all right, all right. It just takes some time. Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride. Everything, everything will be just fine. Everything, everything will be all right, all right." _He sang with some of the crowd singing along with him.

My heat continued to beat faster, each word he sang took my breath away. I've never felt this way before, especially about some guy I've never even met before!

_"Hey, don't write yourself off yet. It's only in your head you feel left out. Or looked down on. Just do your best. Do everything you can. And don't you worry what their bitter hearts. Are gonna say. It just takes some time. Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride. Everything, everything will be just fine. Everything, everything will be all right, all right."_

I couldnt help but giggle when the Vampire King danced around having a good time just entertaining us. What would he be if he'd be like alone? Or if I was with him... I shook my head and LSP looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?" LSP called over the screaming girls behind us and Marshall Lee singing his song.

"N-Nothing! I stuttered embarrassed.

_"It just takes some time. Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride. Everything, everything will be just fine. Everything, everything will be all right." _Marshall sang before it went quiet, not even a second passed before everyone literally screamed, including me.

I shook slightly, from first coming here and feeling depressed by the fact the Gumball and Lolly were here and near us to right now, I feel as if my troubles have just lifted off my shoulders.

"Thank you for coming everyone, I'm here all week at the same time. I hope to see you all again tomorrow!" Marshall called smiling before leaving the stage with Felix.

LSP grabbed my arm and pulled my up, "let's go meet them back stage!" He said excited.

I blushed, "n-no way LSP! I don't think we can do that!" But I was too late, he was already pushing through people quickly and pulling me along. Once behind the curtains, I saw him. He was floating casually and laughing about something unknown.

"Marshall Lee!" LSP yelled smiling, I wanted to hit him but I was already busy trying to calm my state of mind. It confused me to the max! Why was I feeling this! He's just some teenager for glob's sake! The argument inside of my head was interrupted by Marshall floating up to me.

"Oh hey, LSP right?" He asked casually.

The Purple cloud bit his lip to hide his squeal, if it weren't for that moustache, I would have thought LSP was a girl. Maybe it's a cover up...

"Yeah! This is my friend Fionna." He explained pointing at me.

Marshall smiled and held his hand out, I placed mine in his hesitantly. "Pleasure to meet you Fionna."

My eyes widened as he kissed my hand and my face went completely red, who in the world was this guy!

I noticed Marshall snicker and then laughed hard, "look at your face! It's as red as an apple!" He held his sides and LSP watched the two of us with a sparkle in his eye. That was the look that he gave when he wanted to try to make something happen.

"Yo Marshall, we need to go, the suns going to rise in a few hours, let's go party like you promised." Felix called.

Marshall turned and nodded, "sure, just give me a minute." Turning back our way, he gave a fanged smile, "so are you both coming tomorrow?"

LSP nodded, "of course! Why wouldn't we? You are like.. lumping amazing!"

I nodded slowly, "yeah..."

He laughed and turned but stopped, "oh and Fionna?"

I swallowed nervously, "yes?"

"Tomorrow, don't sit and look bored and angry through half of my song please, I thought you hated it." He said smirking.

"Marshall!" Felix called again.

Marshall turned and frowned, "I'm coming dude just give me a second Glob! Bye you guys." He called floating away.

He noticed, so he really was looking at me. I wasnt imagining it, chills ran down my body for the hundredth time that night.

I couldn't wait til tomorrow.

A/N: So... what did you think? Give me your honest opinon! I love you all and thanks for reading! If you've seen the leak, what did you think? I thought it was adorable, Marceline can tell a pretty good story. If you want a link to a leak to the episode, just PM me. Thanks again, hope you all liked it. Bye Bye!


	3. Hanging Out

A/N: Here's the next chapter, as requested, I will try to put more Fiolee in this but no promises. Trust me people, good will come to the ones who wait. I promise.

Hanging Out

LSP looked my outfit he had gotten in Lumpy Space. This may be surprising but not all of their things are lumpy. He brought me a loose black shirt with some band on it I've never heard of, a new pair of jeans that stuck to your leg and some 'converse' I think LSP called them. I actually felt comfortable in this outfit.

LSP crossed his purple arms with a serious look. "Everything looks perfect besides the hat, get rid of it. A cute bunny eared hat doesn't match with that type of clothing."

I shook my head, "I never go out without my hat, it's not possible!" I had to suppress a whine when LSP snatched the hat from my head, my blond wave dropped to the floor causing me to plush. "Not many see me without my hat... It's too long but I don't want to cut it."

LSP looked at me in amazement, "how is it even that long? How does it all even fit in this little hat?" I shrugged. "Well tie it up into a ponytail or something so it doesn't drag in the dirt." He took a quick glance up at the clock on the wall before beginning to freak out. "Hurry up Fionna! Marshall is expecting us!"

I puffed my cheeks while combing my hair and grabbing a black hairtie to create a ponytail. "Well of someone wasnt late coming here with the clothes, we wouldnt be in this situation would we LSP?"

He rolled his eyes, "it's called being fashionably late Fionna but you wouldn't understand that." I glared at him and he floated next to me, snatching my arm. "You look fine now, let's go."

I almost fell over when he yanked my arm, who knew this little purple cloud-like Prince had that much strength? LSP grabbed my hands and floated in the air to arrive quicker. "How are you this strong?"

LSP smirked, "I've worked out, ladies like strong men right?" He smiled as I giggled. "So Fionna, how have you been with Prince idiot?"

"Gumball? I thought you guys were friends? But now that I hink about it... you guys havent talked in a while." I had to lift my legs from hitting a tree.

"Yeah well ever since he caught that Lolly girl lumping flirting with me, he blamed me and he stopped talking to me but whatever. He's an idiot for choosing that type of girl and when something happens, he'll be alone." LSP ranted annoyed. "He could have chosen someone like you; smart, beautiful, brave and strong but no. Just had to go for the dumb, ugly cheating type."

I looked up at him, "you think I'm all that?" I blushed lightly, "thanks. You're an awesome friend you know that?"

He smiled, "well once I hook you up with your future man, youll get told that stuff everyday. If it weren't for me, we wouldn't be on this little date with Marshall. I want a thanks after you two get together."

I laughed trying to cover up my embarrassment, my face heated up, "I only met him once and you automatically think were meant to be together. For all we know, he could be..."

"Sexy? Nice? A Bad Boy? Three things that attract ladies Fionna and you need to take him before some other lumping chick gets him. Plus I had a chat with Fenix and he told me Marshall was single. Oh and he knows about your crush and my plan." LSP almost dropped me when I thrashed my body.

"You told his best friend that I liked him! What if he tells him!" I yelled and got more angry as LSP laughed. "What's so funny? I swear LSP..."

He smiled, "we're here, calm down before he sees you, you look redder than a tomato." He let go of me and I dropped, landing on the grassy ground. "I'm going to go find him, you stay here."

"Wait-." But before I could finish, he has already floated away, what was I suppose to do? Just stand here awkwardly.

"Fionna?" A voice called behind me and I turned to see who had said my name. I was surprised to see Gumball, actually alone for once. "You look... different... is that makeup?"

I wanted to back away as he inched closer but I stood my ground. "Yes it is." I crossed my arms frowning, "problem with that?" I almost jumped when I felt an arm around my neck. I blushed when I realized who it was.

"Oh hey Bonnie, what's up?" He looked at me, "is he messing with you babe?" Marshall smirked at the shocked look on both of our faces.

"Fionna, please don't tell me you are actually dating this disrespectful punk." Gumball gasped. "Have you had brain damage or something unnatural?"

Okay that kind of hurt, some to me but how could he talk about Marshall like that? I found a smirk raising on my own lips and I glared at Gumball, just a little payback wouldn't hurt right? "If I am? I don't see how that affects you Bonnie." I said, adding a sarcastic tone when saying his real name. What a girl's name.

Marshall snorted and laughed out loud, he pulled me closer. "Well we gotta run Prince... this King has a show to do." I gasped when Marshall pulled me up into his arms.

"Fionna!" Gumball called as Marshall carried me away. When we were out of his sight, Marshal set me down and laughed, "that was great! Did you see the look on his face? Perfect!"

I giggled, "yeah... um thanks, you just saved me from an awkward conversation with him." I got a chill when realizing Marshall looking me over.

"Give up on the cute bunny look?" He asked with a smirk, "I see you came to the dark side." Then he shrugged, "oh and no problem, I noticed you look uncomfortable so I decided to be your superhero just this once. Worth it seeing him get fussed up."

I walked beside him, "so you two know each other well? You don't seem like friends..." I noticed him laugh, "you find a lot of things funny."

He smiled, "its called having a great sense of humor... how about you try laughing? You still seem so boring..."

I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms, "I only laugh at things that are funny." I supressed a giggle when he had a surprised look.

"You don't think I'm funny? I'm offended, I can't talk to you anymore." He said turning away.

"Fine." I said holding a smile.

He turned back to me with a frown but it turned to a smile, "once you meet a guy like me, you cant just talk to any other type of person. You I guess your stuck with me."

"Is that a promise?" I asked, raising a brow. If I played this right, then I could see him everyday. I just had to keep this rude act up, it was actually hard to tell the truth.

He grabbed my ponytail softly and touched to band holding it together. "Yeah." He pulled the band causing it to snap, my hair fell to the ground. My shocked expression caused him to smirk, "I like girls with long hair." He whispered before laughing again, "look at you! You're redder than an apple again!"

I covered my face, "why are you being so mean!" I yelled embarrassed.

"I'm the Vampire King and a demons son, I was born like it." He whispered chuckling to himself. I frowned. "I enjoy seeing you get flustered, I havent see a human get like that in a long time."

"I really want to hit you right now," I said annoyed as Marshall had a fun time making fun of me.

He snorted, "as if you can even-"

My fist connected to his face and I smirked seeing the shock written all over him. To my surprise, he smirked and kicked me, hard too. I went flying and hit the ground, now covered in dirt. I couldn't help but laugh, I laughed so much, my sides hurt. Look at us!

He walked over to me hold his cheek, "you can hit pretty hard." He helped me up and watched me still laughing. "Now you want to laugh? Whats so funny?"

"I'm all muddy now..." I said in a laughing fit.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah... sorry about that..." He smiled, "my house is near, I have a shower and a washer. I nodded and he picked me up.

"What about the show?" I asked worried.

He smiled, "Felix knows I'm leaving, he and LSP were watching the entire time." Marshall flew us quickly to a cave in the middle of a grassy land.

"You live in a cave?" I asked surprised, I always thought Kings lived in castles... not caves.

He laughed, "you say it as if it's a bad thing. But yes, I live in a cave. Welcome to my home, not many see it, especially people I meet just yesterday. But Im a gentlemen and I must let a beautiful lady like yourself shower herself after getting her dirty."

I rolled my eyes, "is that what you tell all girls that come over? Such a flirt." I felt butterflies in my stomach even though my face didn't show it. LSP would be so proud of me right now.

Marshall shook his head, "you're actually the first... well beside my mother. Think of it as an honor." This caused me to snort and he once again looked defended.

I laughed, "sorry, I'm honored to be in your house, to take a shower and to use your majesty's washer. Please forgive me for not being too honored, I beg of you!" I sang as he opened the door inside of his house for me.

"I've never met someone like you Fionna... your name is too long. Too long to say." He stood there and thought for a minute before he smiled, "I got it!"

I looked at him confused, "got what?" We entered the kitchen and I watched where I stepped to make sure I wouldn't make too much of a mud mess.

"Fi."

I glared at him, "no nicknames. I don't care who you are, I can't stand nicknames!" I shook my head as he led me up a ladder, now entering his bedroom.

"Anyway, theres towels in the bathroom, I'll lay out a new outfit for you on the bed, it may be kinda big though, sorry. After your done, just come down stairs and ill toss the clothes in.

I nodded and blushed, "can I ask you something?" He nodded and I looked away, "why are you being so nice to me? You just met me yesterday."

He smiled and floated over to his closet, "I guess it's because you're a truthful person. Most people I know try their best to get by my side and well you, I've never been punched in the face by a girl. You're... entertaining."

"Entertaining? That's the best word to you can think of to describe me?" I smiled, "thanks." I gave one last glance before heading into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. When I stepped out, I wrapped a towel in my hair and body, like usual. Looking out of the bathroom for any signs of Marshall, I sighed in relief when he wasnt in here. Walking out, I headed for the bed.

Just like he promised, a shirt and pants were laying on the blanket. Drying myself, I put my undergarments back on, I changed into the clothes to see they were in fact large on me.

"Fi! Hurry up, the shows going to start soon!" Marshall called causing me to quickly gather up my dirty clothes. Hopping down the ladder, I smiled.

"I'm clean!" I sang handing my clothes to him, he took them and vanished off somewhere. Noticing the fridge, I snuck over to see what goodies he had. For some odd reason, he only had red food. Shrugging, I grabbed a strawberry and ate it with a smile on my face. I love strawberries. I grabbed one more but a hand shot past me and snatched it away.

Marshall smirked and bit into the strawberry, to my amazement, the color vanished, replaced with a dull gray. "Here you are taking my food on your own account, who do you think you are?"

I smiled, "Fionna the Human, an adventuress who defeats all evil that picks a fight with her." I said with a satisfied smirk on my lips.

He laughed as he led me outside of his house and out of the cave. "Okay, so what Im about to do might freak you out, pretty much everyone else was scared and ran away..." He mumbled unsure if he should do it or not. "But seeing how much time we have left, I have no choice."

I watched his disconfident face before my eyes widened, Marshall suddenly grew large... and hairy. Sharp nails and teeth, wide wings, crimson eyes looking into my soul as it seemed.

"Fionna?" Marshall asked worried at my quietness.

A smile erupted on my face, "you look so cool!" I laughed at his expression changed to shock but then to a calm, soft smile.

"Grab my hand," he ordered. I did so, barley managing to wrap my hands around one of his large fingers. He lifted his arm and dropped me onto his back. "Hold on tight!" I nodded and grabbed hold of his soft hair, we lifted in the air and flew across the sky with a scream of joy ripping through my throat.

Sadly, as soon as the ride began, it ended. My hair was flown back, now completely dry. Hopping off, Marshall transformed back into himself with his usual smirk on his fanged lips.

"You go ahead and go sit with the crowd, you can give me the clothes back whenever, I'll bring your clothes back tomorrow." He smiled, "I had fun today Fi so thanks."

I blushed slightly and waved, "bye." Then I left to the crowd and sat next to an excited LSP who questioned me to death before Marshall performed his songs for the night.

A/N:Whew! That was one long chapter! I hope you all enjoyed and please review!


	4. Last Day Here

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, I think you did seeing the reviews I received. Okay so before I go on, I just want to say thank you to everyone. For the people who stuck by my side since day one in AT fanfiction, thank you for not giving up on me. Enjoy**.

Disclaimer: I don't own the part I put in of Stolen by Dashboard Confessional, it's a great song check it out!

_Last Day Here_

Six days have already passed since I first met Marshall Lee the Vampire King. Each day, we hung out, getting closer and learning more things about each other, secrets we probably couldn't tell anyone.

Today was his last day here until he has to return to the NightO'Shpere so I have to hang out with him and maybe I should even confess my feels for him, he could stay because of me. What would happen if he would decline my confession and leave anyway? Never speaking to me again?

I sighed while brushing my teeth, just thinking about that happening... makes me all sad and junk. Soon LSP would be over like usual, giving me love advice before he'd float us both up to the stage in Candy Kingdom. I'd go to Marshall and he'd go to Phelix to watch our "progress."

Smiling at my reflection, I walked out to see Cake sitting on my bed sewing her ripped bow. "What are you doing Sis?"

Cake looked up at me and smile, "oh hey Hun. I'm just fixing this baby up because Gumball is having another one of his balls. You should come, you've been hanging with LSP a lot, take him with you. I'm telling you, you'll have a great time." She explained, hoping I'd say yes.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I'll think about it okay? Just, when you make tonights dress for me, no puffs okay?" I asked smiling. Cake really enjoyed making dresses for me so the chance to put me in another one of those things got a wide smile on her face.

"What color?" My sister ask suddenly getting excited. When a told her lilac, she hopped off the bed and ran downstairs yelling something about fabrics.

I laughed to myself and got dressed into another one of LSP's clothing he got me. Same usual, some band shirt and skinny jeans, LSP informed me before.

Combing through my blond locks, I pulled it up into a ponytail. Putting on makeup LSP had gave me, I looked at my reflection in the mirror sadly. This wasn't me. This was cover up.

Grabbing a wash cloth, I scrubbed my face clean and changed back into my normal blue long sleeve shirt, my blue skit and my white knee socks. To finish it all off, I took my hair down and stuffed every single strand into my hat.

I smiled into the mirror, I was me again. If Marshall and LSP weren't happy with it, they weren't worth my time.

My thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on the window, probably LSP like usual. Walking over and opening the window, my cheek heated up when I realized who it was.

Marshall smirked, "hello little bunny, I'm here to pick up Fionna the Human. Have you seen her?" He floated past me and looked around, "nice place you have here..." I noticed he floated there with a soft smile on his face as if he were remembering something.

"Wheres LSP?" I asked closing the window. He smirked and floated next to me causing me to blush.

"He asked me to replace him just for today since he was busy or something like that." Marshall explained poking at my bunny ears, "why are you wearing this? I should ask how instead with all of that hair you have..." Marshall asked tugging at it but I slapped his hand away.

I frowned, "because I can, what's it to you anyway? It is my hair isn't it?" I asked annoyed crossing my arms. "I can wear what I want whenever I want."

"But you look more cute without your hat." Marshall complemented with a smile but then laughed at my reddened state. "You blush all the time Fi, its like you have a crush on me or something."

I glared at him, "no I don't!" I snapped. "Your a flirtatious jerk who always makes fun of me and is..."

"Awesome?" He suggested with a smile.

"No!" I frowned, I tried to think of more insults but I couldn't, there wasn't anything really bad about him. Every bad quality he had, I liked. He was a demon, but a nice one. He was mean to Gumball, but helped me in situations I needed saved from. I think I really liked him..

"Just admit it Fi, you're in love with me." He ordered with a smirk, he noticed my anger expression change to embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"So what if I am? Your leaving tomorrow so Ill never see you again so why not? Yes Marshall, I am in love with you. Is there a problem with that?" I had my face to the floor so I never saw the shocked expression on Marshall's face.

"Fionna..." Marshall whispered.

I looked away, "just leave me alone right now please..." I pretty much begged.

Marshall nodded, "well... just to let you know, I'm not performing tonight so you don't have to come. Oh yeah and I like you more this way than with all of the makeup."

I looked up, tears glistening in my eyes. Marshall was gone. Those tears ran down my cheeks and I heard someone coming up the ladder.

"Hey Hun, I finished the dress! Its going to look so beautiful..on.. you.." She noticed my state and came over, "what's wrong Fionna?"

I sobbed and covered my face, "I don't want him to go!" Cake wrapped me in a warm hug not even knowing who I was talking about. She didn't know about Marshall, she didn't even know I left the house for the past week going to his concerts seeing how everyday she goes to Lord Monochromicorns house.

I uncovered my face and wiped away the fallen tears, "I guess I can go to the Ball Cake. When is it?" She unwrapped herself and explained it was soon so I got ready. As I requested, the dress Cake made me was Lilac and non-puffy. It fits me perfectly.

Snapping my hat and pulling it off, I looked at Cake. "Will you cut my hair?" She looked at me shocked before nodding and left to get some scissors. I haven't cut my hair in years so a little trimmed wont hurt anything. I pointed to where I wanted it cut and by the time we were finished, a good two feet were cut off. My hair touched my lower back and then Cake curled it.

After that, I told her no to the makeup and then we were both ready. Not even caring about bringing weapons with me, we went outside and I hopped onto Cake. She stretched and we were on our way to the Candy Castle.

Peppermint Maid met us at the door and thanked us both for coming and complemented both of us for our looks.

I gave a casual smile and returned the thanks before walking beside Cake into the Ball. Music played, people laughed and everyone was having a good time. I placed my best smile and greeted people who past me.

"Alright Hun, my sexy man is over there, do you need anything?" Cake asked with a bit of a worried expression. Surprisingly, after she caught me crying, she didn't ask me a thousand questions so I am thankful that.

I smiled, "no thanks Sis but thanks for asking, have a great time with LM, okay? Don't have any worries for me okay?" I said happily. After she left, a sigh escaped. I already needed some fresh air. Getting around dancers, I made my way to the open balcony and luckily, no one was on it.

Leaning against the rain, I looked up into the star-filled sky. If only he was here, then I could tell him I was just messing around and that would make everything better right? That's all I wanted. I wonder if he was already back in the NightO'Shpere.

"Fionna! There you are! Cake told me you were here. What's wrong? What happened?" A male voice asked worried.

Without turning around, I already knew who it was. "Go away LSP... I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now."

The purple cloud floated up to me with a worried expression, "where is Marshall?"

I shrugged, "why would I know?" I grumbled. Just to make matters worse, I heard footsteps coming my way. Please don't let it be who I think it is.

"Fionna? Your here? I haven't had the chance to speak to you since that idiot vampire showed up here again." Prince Gumball grumbled.

I turned and glared at the two Princes, Marshall this, Vampire that! How about for once, you two just leave me alone for once!"

Gumball looked frightened, "don't you see Fionna! He changed you! You're not the same anymore!"

LSP glared at Gumball, "dude! Just shut up! You're not making anything better!"

Gumball returned the glare, "no one was talking to you, you girlfriend stealer!"

I clenched my teeth pretty much ready to exploded but before I did, I felt a hand on mine. Nothing was even there but whatever it was, it yanked me past the two arguing Princes and onto the dance floor.

I was so confused.

Whatever it was, it suddenly gained color. Once invisible, who the being was caused my heart race. A slow song began to play and a was pulled against the chest of the Vampire King. "M-Marshall!" I gasped shocked.

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes. And catch the last weekend of the last week. Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced, Another sun soaked season fades away._

_You have stolen my heart. You have stolen my heart._

He smiled and places his hands on my hips and I lifted my arms around his neck, we danced together beside all of the other couples. "So? Did you miss me?"

I looked up to him and blushed, "I thought you left..." I choked back tears. His loving smile seemed to calm me down.

_Invitation only, grand farewells. __Crash the best one, of the best ones. __Clear liquor and cloudy-eyed, too early to say goodnight..._

_You have stolen my heart. __You have stolen my heart._

He chuckled, "who even told you I was leaving? I brought you to my home so wouldn't that make you think I live here?"

I blushed and looked away, Marshall raised one of his hands and turned my face to look me in the eye, "I'm not leaving you Fi. I promise." I looked at him, my blush increased as our faces inched closer.

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration. __One good stretch before our hibernation. __Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well._

"M-Marshall..." I whispered embarrassed.

_Sleep well. Sleep well. Sleep well. Sleep well_

He shushed me with his lips and we stood there still while everyone else circled us, still dancing to the song.

_You have stolen my..._  
_You have stolen my..._  
_You have stolen my..._  
_You have stolen my heart..._

After separating, I blushed. That was my first kiss. I notice some staring at us but I easily ignored it. Marshall suddenly hugged me tightly as if afraid I would vanish or something.

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels. You are the best one, of the best ones. We all look like we feel._

"I'm so sorry I made you cry Fi, please forgive me..." He pretty much begged. I nodded slowly shocked before hugging him back, "of course..." I mumbled back.

_You have stolen my..._  
_You have stolen my..._  
_You have stolen my..._  
_You have stolen my heart..._

He let go of me and that once desperate look turned to a smirk, "well Fionna the Human." He began, leading me off of the dance floor, "I think we should head out of here and have our own fun."

I laughed and nodded, "sounds like fun Marshall Lee the Vampire King." Marshall surprised me with a peck on the lips. I blushed and smiled, I am going to get used to this.

**A/N: Tada! He ate her lips! Muwhaha jk jk, hope you enjoyed! Shanks for reading!**


	5. Betrayed

**A/N: Did everyone enjoy last chapter? Marshall and Fionna Kissed! Omg right!? Um yeah... enjoy...**

_Betrayed_

My eyes opened slowly and I looked around, I was back in my room alone. Cake must've stayed at Monochromicorn's house so I was all alone, well besides B-MO but he wouldn't bother me.

Sitting up, I had to suppress a giggle as I thought about last nights events. I confessed my feels for Marshall, thinking he was going to leave, which he didn't. At the Ball, he kissed me, more than once too if I may add. Then we came here and played videogames on B-MO all night long. Then he kissed and hugged me goodbye and left me to fall asleep.

What could go wrong? I couldn't be more happier! Marshall was my boyfriend, I think, and well... I have a boyfriend! How exciting!

A smile on my face, I swung my legs off of the bed and stood up. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my reflection. My hair was a mess! I looked terrible! Is this what girls really went through?

Stripping out of my orange fuzzy PJ's, I hopped into the shower for a quick but relaxing bath. Scrubbing myself clean, I washed my hair and body before getting out. Wrapping my hair in a towel and drying my body, I changed into my usual attire.

I heard a knock on the door downstairs and a large smile formed on my face, it had to be Marshall! Exiting the bathroom, I slid down the ladder that led to the living room. Hitting the floor, I had a skip in my step as I walked over to the front door. I smiled as I opened the door, "hey!" I chirped before realizing who it was.

A stressful look was placed on Gumball's face, "Fionna... I need your help." He said, sounding quite desperate. Opening the door a bit more, he walked in and sat on our couch.

I stared at him, not really knowing what to say. As a heroine, it was an oath to always help out those in need. Even if it was Gumball, I had to help him. "What happen?" I asked sitting beside him.

"It's Lolly! I cant find her anywhere! After she left the Ball last night, I haven't received any word from her! She wont return any of my calls, she wasn't at her house and no one knows either!" He groaned in his hands. "Please help me Fionna... I'm begging you!"

I smiled softly, he really cared for her. I've never seen him this worried before, he really was in love. "Of course Ill help you."

Gumball looked at me in relief, "thank you so much."

I smiled, "no problem but first I wanna go to Marshall's. He'll be a great help!" The annoyed expression on Gumball's face made me cross my arms, "do you want to find her or not?" I asked puffing my cheeks.

"Okay! We can go get him! Just help me!" He begged.

I stood up and smiled, "well lets go!" I yanked his hand and jumped out of the tree house, ignoring his yelps, I landed on the ground and caught him quickly. Holding him bridal style, I sprinted towards Marshall's house.

Gumball looked at me in amazement, "how is it that you're able to carry me and run this fast? For your small figure, calculating correctly, its impossible." He explained causing me to roll my eyes.

"I'm just strong okay?" I said taking in more air, trying to get there as fast as possible to see my Vampire King.

"Hey Fionna," Gumball asked after a period of silence.

I looked at him and smiled, "what is it? Something on your mind?" My smile vanished when he looked away as if uncomfortable.

"Why haven't you came over to the castle in a long time? Everyone has missed you and Ice Queen still annoys me all the time but you're not there to stop her. Was it something I said? If it was, I apologize." He said worried.

I shook my head, "it wasn't you Gumball, I promise. I... I just had a lot on my mind I guess." I noticed Marshall's cave appearing, "we're here!" I said getting excited setting him down. I took a second to catch my breath and walked into his dome. Walking up to the little house, I grabbed the knob. "Be nice," I ordered opening the door. "Marshall hasn't... done... anything.."

Gumball gasped and I felt tears in my eyes, what was this? Was I imagining things? Was Marshall really sleeping there on the couch with her on top?

"Lolly?" Gumball asked, seeming just as shocked. He watched as I stepped closer to the two. "Fionna, don't." He whispered, trying not to wake the two. That was Gumball, being nice and junk.

Well not me, especially after what happened last night. I stood beside the two, my chest hurting. A tear ran down my cheek and hit Marshall in the face. I frowned as his eyes slowly opened.

He called my name confused and sat up, noticing the unconscious girl on top of him. "What?" He whispered confused before feeling my fist connect to his face at full impact.

I clenched my jaw, "I hate you! Don't talk too me ever again!" I yelled, sprinting past Gumball, accidently bumping him. There was only one person that I wanted to talk to right now who could possible understand what I was feeling right now. No, it's not Cake.

Entering the large forest, I desperately looked around for the hobo prince. "LSP," I called running faster past the trees. I slowed my pace when I heard his voice yelling at someone.

"No Mel! Why would I date your older sister? ... I don't care if she wants to be a Princess, I already have a girl I like anyway... It's not your lumping sister bro!"

I walked onto the campsite and wiped my eyes, "LSP..." I sobbed sadly.

The purple cloud turned to see who had said his name and looked worried, "Mel... I gotta go... I need to lumping go Mel! Glob just hung up the phone!" He rolled his eyes and snapped his phone shut. "Fionna, what's wrong?" He asked floating over to me.

"M-Marshall... h-he..." I stuttered. "L-lolly... together..." I cried covering my face. I felt LSP's hand on my shoulder. "Its alright Fionna, I never thought Marshall would lead you on like this.."

"He even took my first kiss last night, and we hung out all last night and junk..." I said kneeling down. I heard LSP gasp loudly.

"He kissed you! And I'm just now finding out? Why!" He sighed, "not the point. What a jerk, I say we go back and we kick both of their buns out of Aaa." He suggested.

I returned the sigh, and rested my chin on my crossed arms. "No thanks LSP... I'm not really in the mood. Maybe I should just go back to the tree house and go back to bed... or eat spaghetti, that always make me feel better. Standing up, I gave a fake smile, "I feel better just thinking about it."

LSP crossed his arms and gave a stupid expression, "really? How about instead, I take you places in the candy kingdom to get this off your mind." He suggested before grabbing my hand and began floating above before I could reject.

I closed my eyes and laughed, "LSP, I think I'm being more dramatic than you usually are. I knew the guy for a week and I'm acting as if we were married or something." I laughed some more.

LSP looked at me strangely, "for Globs sake Fionna! Quit being so depressing! Think about the positives, you can get a new boyfriend now! You don't see me all depressed and I get dumped all of the time!" He snapped at me.

I opened my eyes and looked down at the ground, watching trees pass by underneath me. "I'm sorry. Ill quit."

"First we're going to the graveyard so I can talk to Felix about this and try to make some sense of this situation. Marshall wouldn't go for a person like Lolly. He fell in love with you, Lolly is the complete opposite of you so it makes no sense..." LSP babbled on, not realizing I had stopped listening after he said graveyard.

I hung there until I noticed the little tombstones nearing closer. "Were here..." I mumbled as he set me down.

LSP held my hand and pulled me over to a certain grave. "Felix! Get up, I need to talk to you, its lumping important!" He yelled.

I watched as the ghostly drummer rose from the grave, he had a smile on his face.

"What's up Lumpy Space Prince?" He asked calmly as he floated.

LSP let go of my hand and put them on his hips, "Marshall Lee, that's what's up. I thought you said he didn't have lumping relationship! Fionna just walked in to see Marshall and the idiot girl Lolly with him." LSP said a little to dramatically.

Felix rose his hands in defense, "how would I know? When he came here, he was single. The day after that, he was single, and after that."

LSP frowned and I looked away sadly, "then how do you explain this?"

Felix crossed his arms, "maybe she just snuck in or something and attacked Marshall while he was asleep. Then you walked in or something."

I looked at Felix, maybe there was hope! That actually made some sense, "do you really think so?"

Felix nodded, "Marshall isn't the type to do that stuff, hes an idiot if you haven't noticed already."

A small smile formed on my lips as a low wind blew my hair a bit, "yeah... he is an idiot.." I suddenly felt something grab my hand, something warm. Looking to see who, to my surprise, nothing was there but I still felt it. Their fingers intertwined with mine, the hand fit perfectly in mine... and then it yanked me in one direction.

LSP turned and looked shocked, "Fionna! Where are you going!" He called.

I blushed, trying to keep up with this fast figure. I looked back, "I-Ill be right back!" I yelled before exiting the forest. "Who are you?" I called, trying my best not to trip.

Whatever it was stayed quiet and pulled me faster to candy sidewalks. Why were we going to the candy kingdom? I wanted to pull back when we reached the Candy Castle but whatever had a hold of me, it had great strength.

"I don't want to go in there..." I whispered. The gasp on my hand disappeared, replaced by two arms wrapped around my waist. I stood there as the warm invisible creature hugged me from behind. Light tears ran down my cheeks as I thought of Marshall. LSP was right, I am lumping depressing.

The two arms wrapped around tighter and I was lifted in the air, I was still for a moment before landing on the same balcony as last night. I noticed two others on here as well.

Gumball and Lolly.

I looked away, I didn't want to see this. I wanted to pull away and run back to the tree house, then sleep it all off until tomorrow.

Why haven't they noticed me yet? I was standing right there. Then I figured it out, even I couldn't see me. I was invisible too.

"Tell me the truth Lolly, why were you in that vampires house? Specifically, on top of him sleeping!" Gumball yelled, being out of character. I've never seen him angry before, I mean, hes Gumball. He doesn't even get angry.

The lollipop crossed her arms, "why does even matter to you?"

"You're my girlfriend! I love you and this is what you do to return it!" Gumball continue to get angry causing the candy girl to jump.

"Says the person who is constantly mentions Fionna! Its always Fionna this and Fionna that! You make it seem as if you're more worried about her being okay rather than your own girlfriends feelings!"

My face darkened and I bit my lip, he really worried about me that much that it made his girlfriend jealous?

Gumball sighed and took a second cool down before speaking again. "You know I don't feel that way about her. Shes with Marshall anyway so you shouldn't have even worried about it."

Lolly smiled, "well I did you a favor your majesty. I broke the two up simply just getting into his house in the middle of the night and simply laying on top of him, going to sleep. I knew she was going to come the next morning but I didn't expect you to be with her but what did I expect?" She said laughing.

I clenched my jaw and tried to get to that stupid piece of candy but the strong grip wouldn't allow me to.

Gumball sighed, "common Lolly. Lets just go back and explain this to the two and let everything go back to normal."

She backed up to the rail, "no! Shes upset Prince! I bet if you go comfort her now, she'll be sure to fall for you."

I kind of felt bad for her... now I understood, she had her heart broken and this time, I was the reason...

What happened next surprised both of us, I broke free of the grasp, also losing my invisibility.

"Lolly!" Gumball yelled trying to grab her before she jumped off of the rail, a shocked expression passed him as he watched me jump right after her.

I frowned as she came closer and closer to me, I reached for her. We were almost to the ground, I had to be faster. My fingertips touched her arms and she looked up at me shocked, once I had a hold of her, I rotated our bodies so I was the one falling.

Then we hit the ground.

Or so I thought.

Once again in a warm embrace, I looked up to see who my savoir was before my face went red. "Marshall..." I gasped.

Lolly got off of me and looked at us both, "I'm so sorry you guys..." She sobbed before noticing a terrified Gumball and ran over to him.

I stared at Marshall for the longest time before turning around ad hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry Marshall... I thought you didn't love me and that you liked Lolly and-" My rambles were interrupted by his lips against mine.

"Fionna, I don't want to ruin the moment or anything," Gumball called out. "But your boyfriend is smoking."

My eyes widened, "ah! The suns out Marshall! You cant be out in this!" I yelled, also noticing the smoke from his skin as I yanked him into some shade.

Marshall smiled at me softly, "I don't care..." He hugged me tightly, "I thought you really hated me..." He whispered worried.

I grabbed his face, "I wont ever hate you Marshall..." I pressed his lips to mine before blushing and smiling. "Ill always love you."

For the first time, I thought I noticed a tint blush on his cheeks before he smirked and it quickly vanished. "How about we head back to my place then?"

I blushed, "and do what?" I asked embarrassed.

"Play videogames... what did you think we were going to do?" He laughed as my face darkened. "Get your head out of the clouds Fionna. What are you? 16? You young to be thinking of stuff like that." He said amused.

I smiled and grabbed his hand, "lets go."

Marshall transformed into a cute little bat and got into my backpack to protect himself from the suns awful rays. "Okay."

**A/N: AND CUT! This story is now finished! Thank you all so much for reading and please check out my other stories if you have time... oh and review too. Thanks!**


End file.
